1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanging assist device and more specifically it relates to a marking and leveling device for assisting in the hanging of an object such as a portrait on a structure such as a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
When hanging or mounting an object a structure such as a wall, it is preferable to use a device which assists in ensuring that the object is level. Objects such as portraits, paintings, game mounts and the like can be aesthetically unpleasing if improperly hung. It can be exceedingly difficult to hang such as object from a structure in a level manner by hand.
In the past, individuals wishing to hang objects on structures have relied on straight, elongated devices such as rulers or book edges in combination with a marker to ensure the object is leveled when hung. It would be preferable to have a device which allows the leveling of an object being hung on a structure without the need for multiple tools or devices.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved marking and leveling device for assisting in the hanging of an object such as a portrait on a structure such as a wall.